1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel S-(1-(1-cyano-1-(halomethyl)alkylthio)alkyl) phosphorothioic compounds, their use as pesticides and to pesticidal compositions containing these novel compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some cyano substituted phosphoric, phosphonic and phosphinic esters are known broadly as pesticides. U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,280 discloses cyano-substituted (chloromethylthio)methyl phosphorothioic and phosphonic acid esters useful as miticides and insecticides, particularly against sucking and biting insects and mites.
Applicant has discovered new S-(1-(1-cyano-1-(halomethyl)alkylthio)alkyl) phosphorodithioic compounds having high pesticidal activity, which compounds were not known in the prior art.